Encuentro
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Si no fuera porque viajaste en el tiempo a advertirnos de la enfermedad de Goku y de los androides, todos nosotros estuviésemos muertos… Muchos no existirían.


_**Encuentro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Verlo en paz la calmaba, lo veía tranquilo, diferente al chico herido y paranoico que llegó esa mañana.

—Si quieres derrotar a Black, deberías empezar a entrenar. —dijo Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados, a su hijo del futuro.

—Déjalo descansar un poco, Vegeta. —lo reprendió. —Tardaré bastante en terminar de reparar la máquina. —Un gruñido más y el Saiyajin volvió a entrar a la casa. Bulma colocó los ojos en blanco. Trunks, el mayor, se sentó en la mesa. —¿Cómo te fue en tu visita a Gohan?

—Bien. —dijo el chico. —Está muy cambiado.

—¿Conociste a Videl y a Pan? —preguntó Krilin acercándose a la mesa.

—¡Sí! Es… extraño. —Bulma notó la mirada en su hijo del futuro y le sonrió. Le tomó la mano sorprendiéndolo.

—Todo esto es gracias a ti.

—¿Gracias a mí?

—¡Claro! —dijo Krilin con una sonrisa. —Si no fuera porque viajaste en el tiempo a advertirnos de la enfermedad de Goku y de los androides, todos nosotros estuviésemos muertos… Muchos no existirían. —Mirai no entendió la mirada en el rostro de uno de los humanos más fuertes del planeta. Bulma sonrió ella sí la entendió. El guerrero se refería a su familia; a su esposa, que en el futuro de Trunks lo había matado junto al resto de los guerreros Z; se refería a su pequeña hija, que no había tenido la virtud de nacer.

—Hey Krilin ¿Por qué mañana no llevas a Trunks a que las conozca?

—¿Qué conozca a quienes? —preguntó Mirai, bastante confundido. Los ojos de Krilin brillaron.

—¡Tienes razón, Bulma! —miró al muchacho, que aún se sentía perdido. —Mañana puedes ir a conocer a mi familia.

—Pretendo hacer una fiesta por tu llegada. —dijo Bulma juntando las manos. —Pero primero, quiero que veas individualmente todo lo que pasó gracias a ti. Iremos a donde ChiChi después que termines en donde Krilin.

Trunks no entendió mucho, no sabía que esperar del día siguiente.

* * *

 _ **.**_

No demoró mucho más en donde Bulma, sabía que lo esperaban en casa. Krilin alzó el vuelo y se dirigió donde sus mujeres lo esperaban. No tardó en llegar a la bonita casa de dos pisos, en la ciudad Satán, en donde residían.

—¡Papi! —escuchó apenas entró. Marron, con su tierna forma de ser, saltó a sus brazos. La niña de tan sólo 8 años, era tan pequeña que parecía de 5. —¡Mira, papi! ¡Se me cayó un diente! —le sonrió mostrándole el agujero enfrente.

—Se lo ha mostrado a todo el mundo. —dijo Dieciocho saliendo de la cocina. —Hasta que por fin recuerdas que tienes familia. —lo reprendió con una sonrisa. —Que estés de vacaciones no significa que permanezcas siempre en la calle. —el guerrero soltó una risita y levitó un poco para besar a su esposa en los labios.

—Volvió. —dijo y Dieciocho enarcó una ceja bastante confundida.

—¿Quién volvió?

—Trunks. —y se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido en el día. La androide mantenía su rostro con habitual seriedad. Krilin, anteriormente le había contado la historia del guerrero del futuro, de como, ella y su hermano, eran unos despiadados asesinos que los habían matado a todos, incluyéndolo a él. Dieciocho, en ese tiempo apenas empezaba a salir con él, se lo había quedado mirando.

—En ese futuro si fuimos las máquinas asesinas para lo que fuimos creadas. —un suspiro. —Me alegra que haya cambiado eso.

—Entonces mañana vendrá. —Terminó Krilin su relato, se habían sentado en el sofá, Marron en medio de ambos.

—Eso es bueno, supongo. —dijo la androide desinteresada. —Te advierto que si me ataca yo también lo haré. —Krilin soltó una risita.

—Yo no entiendo. —dijo Marron cruzándose de brazos. —¿Quién va a venir? —Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco y fue a la cocina a buscar jugo.

Era una historia muy larga.

* * *

 _ **.**_

—Me retiré, en parte, de las luchas, y ahora soy policía. —contó Krilin.

—¿pero porque se retiró? —preguntó Mirai, estaban sobrevolando la ciudad para llegar a la casa de Krilin y su familia.

—Goku y Vegeta están a otros niveles. Superaron los poderes de un súper Saiyajin normal.

—sí, yo vi la transformación del Súper Saiyajin fase 3.

—Esa no es la máxima. —Trunks abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Llegaron a convertirse en la fase de Dios, e incluso, superarla. —Krilin le sonrió. —Deberías pedirle a Vegeta que te explique. ¡Ya llegamos! —descendieron en la terraza de la casa. Marron los estaba esperando en la puerta.

—¡Papi! —exclamó la niña corriendo a abrazar a su padre. Mirai los observó, sintiéndose un intruso ante tan sincera muestra de afecto entre padre e hija.

 _"Todo es gracias a ti, sino fuera por ti todos nosotros estuviésemos muertos… Muchos no existirían."_

—¿Recuerdas sobre lo que te conté ayer, Marron? —dijo Krilin a su hija, después de haberla soltado. La pequeña asintió. —Él es Trunks.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el guerrero del futuro miró a la niña, cuyas mejillas tomaban un color carmín. La niña le parecía la cosa más tierna que haya visto, no podía pasar los 5 años, sin embargo, a pesar de la aniñada belleza de la niña, había algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo, como un presentimiento.

Marron se acercó al peliazul y éste se colocó a su altura, brindándole una dulce sonrisa. La pequeña le dio una sonrisa, en la que hacía falta un diente, y sin tenerlo previsto, se le lanzó al cuello, abordándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Es un gusto conocerte, Trunks! ¡Soy Marron! ¡Papá me contó todo de ti! —Mirai se encontró un poco confundido, pero sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a la niña. —Espero que no seas tan malo como el Trunks de aquí. Él me molesta mucho sólo porque es 5 años mayor que yo, pero es un bobo. —Mirai rió. La niña lo soltó y miró a su padre.

—Mamá nos espera adentro, papi. —y se adelantó a ellos. Mirai la siguió junto a Krilin. Tomando cuentas, de lo que había dicho la niña, se fijó que no tenía 5 años como pensaba, sino 8, ella nació 4 años después de Cell.

 _Muchos no existirían…_

Entró a la casa y sintió una manita tomando la suya, bajó la mirada y los ojos negros de la pequeña Marron brillaron. El peliazul no entendió.

Tan distraído estaba con la niña, que no vio a la hermosa mujer que llegó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría en los ojos azules.

—Miren quien volvió.

Esa voz lo paralizó, empezó a temblar… Esa voz, evocaba los peores recuerdos de su vida… Esa voz, pertenecía a uno de los seres que habían destruido su vida, la vida de la humanidad. Levantó la vista y la vio; vio el cabello rubio y los ojos azules que le daban una fría mirada. Vio su tiempo, vio sangre, destrucción, dos risas malévolas, cuatro ojos llenos de frialdad y maldad.

Apretó la mano de la niña e instintivamente la colocó a su espalda, como protegiéndola. La androide le dio una sonrisa torcida, burlona y Trunks volvió a ver a la del futuro, sonriéndole así solamente momentos antes de destruirla.

Sin embargo, notó algo diferente en esta androide; sus ojos poseían, además de la frialdad, un calor diferente, un brillo diferente. Su mirada se desvió a donde Krilin, el cual estaba sonrojado y casi tocando la mano de la androide. Trunks miró a la niña que tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, y lo entendió; Krilin se había casado con la androide No18, y el fruto de su unión era la niña que tenía agarrada de la mano.

 _"—Muchas cosas cambiaron, Trunks. —había dicho su madre esa mañana, antes que Krilin lo fuese a buscar. —Y también, mucha gente cambió. No te imaginas cuanto."_

Comprendió que su madre hablaba de No18, que ahora era parte del grupo, que era esposa de Krilin y era madre.

Su lengua se trabó, no supo que decir.

—Es un gusto verte, Trunks. —dijo la androide y Trunks se confundió, si que Krilin había hecho cambiar a la androide.

—El gusto es mío. —respondió Trunks con respeto.

—Ya puedes soltar a Marron, no le haré daño, es MI hija. —el peliazul salió finalmente de su shock soltando la mano de la pequeña. —Preparé algo de tomar. —se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Krilin.

—Mamá no demuestra sus emociones. —dijo Marron y Trunks la miró. —Pero es la mejor mamá del mundo. —la niña le volvió a sonreír y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Eh, Trunks! —lo llamó Krilin desde el comedor. —¡ven, tienes que ponerte al día!

—¡Vamos! —Marron, con su habitual alegría lo jaló hasta llevarlo al comedor.

 _"—Gracias a ti muchas vidas cambiaron. —le había dicho Krilin antes de marcharse la noche anterior. — Todo esto fue gracias a ti."_

Trunks ya no sabía que esperar. No sabía si algo más le podría sorprender.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Desde antes que empezaran los capítulos de esta saga llevo esperando ese encuentro. ¿Cuántos capítulos van? ¿5? ¿6? Y apenas Mirai conoció a Pan. (Que la verdad, no me gustó cómo fue… ¡Que niña tan intensa! Se está pareciendo a la de GT -.- )**_

 _ **La cuestión es que me cansé de esperar el capítulo y decidí escribir mi versión, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Este One Shot se lo dedico a las chicas del grupo de fangirleando Xd Enserio, chicas, las adoro, son demasiado geniales.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, igual va con mucho amor a ustedes, los lectores :3**_

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado y espero su review dándome su opinión :3 ^_^**_


End file.
